


【鳴佐井】墨水痕 /R

by Anbuchiuchiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anbuchiuchiu/pseuds/Anbuchiuchiu
Summary: ＊佐井生日快乐，nc-17＊原著向，肉内含玻璃渣，谨慎食用
Relationships: Sai/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	【鳴佐井】墨水痕 /R

正文：  
窗外的雨总是淅淅沥沥个不停，不管画多少伞都无法让天气转晴，也无法让雨势稍微缓和，他有些闷的躺在床上，望向窗外因为雨水而朦胧不已的月色，寂寥又寂静，点多少根烟都无法驱赶的冷。困倦，其实夜深了也无妨，再深都无妨，他只不过是在等人，但那人不知道也无所谓，真的无所谓，如果可以的话，那个人或许也根本不会想来自己这里，都是迫不得已，都是因为太冷了，需要有些什么能够互相取暖罢了。

第一次在大雨中捡到那个人的时候，他在哭。

湿润的蓝眼睛惹人怜爱，所以在对方红着眼眶的转头望着自己的刹那，他几乎是想也没想的就用超兽伪画唤出一只老虎硬是将鸣人给驼回了家。  
鸣人始终一言不发的盯着地面，抱着膝盖的姿势也从未变更，佐井用毛巾将他金色柔软的发丝轻柔的擦干，今夜气温只有十度，寒流来袭，就连佐井都知道正常人类在这种气温下不可能还浑身湿透的坐着，所以他提议了。

不晓得是不是出自私心，但他也管不了这么多了。  
因为鸣人就在他眼前触手可及的地方，所以他不想管那么多。

——鸣人，我们去洗澡吧。

淅沥哗拉的水声及其回音的残响在浴室里回荡着，鸣人乖顺的像只大猫，坐在泡着热水的浴缸内，任由佐井将他身上湿透的衣衫一件件的剥下来，他失温很久，所以即使在氤氲缭绕的环境下还是不受控制的打着颤，因为潮湿而耷拉的发与眼角却凝固在雾气之中，佐井突然间有些看不清他的眼里到底还藏着什么，他想知道，却只能尽责的将洗发帽罩在鸣人头上，开始替他洗头发。  
暗恋的人加上满手泡泡，一股奇妙的心情跟着水气漂浮在空气中，佐井一边控制自己想贴上鸣人背脊的冲动，一边试着想找些转移注意力的话题聊聊，却发现都是徒劳无功。

鸣人在不想说话的时候，会自带勿扰模式。  
除非他自己想说话，这段期间，佐井心里尴尬，却依旧保持微笑。

「他说，他不能跟我在一起，因为我是火影。」

干哑的融入水气中也丝毫没有变得柔和，鸣人虽然淋了雨，却很久没有喝水了吧？佐井想着这点之后一定要记入自己的笔记本才行，一边附和着，手上的动作不经意的慢了下来。

不用想也知道那个他是谁。

白色的泡泡一个个的破掉，也不知道是不是真的每一粒都包裹了脏污，能够随着水流冲刷而洗去。  
还是就像自己一样，即便再怎样的后退、后退，却还是贪心的追逐他的身影，大雨冲刷，也离不开、不想离开。  
我真是个不知餍足的、丑陋的人啊。

他垂下视线，落在鸣人的肩胛骨处，那片漂亮的麦色肌肤像是起伏的丘陵，没有多余的赘肉，蜿蜒着他所有曾经的幻想，他床底下的防潮木箱里有很多他画坏了的图画，每一张都是七代目，每一张都不着片缕。

他打开莲蓬头，将鸣人发上的泡沫冲干净，假装不知道的故意游走在他某些敏感的皮肤上，就一个晚上也好，他也想要拥抱这个人。

就一瞬的烟花也好，之后哪怕要坠入无边的黑里头。  
拥抱太阳的后果不就是全身焦黑而亡吗？  
只是不会再感到寒冷而已。

他如愿以偿。  
幸运的是他之后还多被施舍了几次温存的机会，他甚至有些是不是能获得那个人心再多一点点的痴心妄想，但好景不常，他总觉得宇智波那个人很狡猾，但灭族的创伤可能也不能怪罪于他，毕竟都是几乎要死过一次的人了，不能怪他，他是鸣人喜欢的人，不能怪他，他在怎么伤害自己喜欢的人，又怎样了？

不能怪他。  
即使有时候恨到想杀了他。  
然而这实力上的差距，他再被主观意识主宰，他也是知道的。

小偷从没有表达自己想要什么东西的权利，只能一点一滴，在有限的时间里，想尽办法，蚕食鲸吞。

「佐助说，他可以跟我在一起了。」  
生日的那天，是大晴天，十一月的风带了点难得的温热，鸣人难掩兴奋的来到佐井的住处，想进门却被挡了下来。  
佐井白皙的脸没有血色，但脸上的笑容却让鸣人觉得安心，是祝福的吧？虽然他一度将佐井当成避风港，感觉有些对不起他，但做出这样的行为你情我愿，而佐井也从未向他索取过回报，不是吗？

就当作是一场，烟雾弥漫的梦境。  
他也不是没想过假戏真做，只是，佐井终究不是佐助，找错游戏总让人产生许多奇怪的错觉，但若是自己就这样陷入，终究是对佐井的伤害吧？

「恭喜你，鸣人。」佐井微笑着，目不斜视——或说他根本无法将对方的脸看进去——那样的喜悦，就连眼泪，连在做爱时后的喘息，漩涡鸣人身上到底有哪处属于他了？只有射精到自己身体里的时候，那一瞬间，他确实接收到了些什么，却无关乎意志，更无关乎感情。

他以为他没有被烫伤，才发现自己早就被烧到连灰烬都不剩。

「你们纪念日是我的生日，真荣幸。」  
「啊？这样吗！我肯定是要帮你庆生的......但是晚上佐助找了我......」鸣人为难的眯起眼睛，苦恼的思考着，「没关系，去陪他吧。」今天宇智波来了他这里的这件事他也不打算据实以告了。

他身后那片残破的景象、翻箱倒柜的狼藉，他默默地看着佐助，对着自己冷嘲热讽的嘴脸，许多他本来不懂的，诸如爱，诸如恨，都突然之间洪水似的将他淹没，他被迫懂了——皮开肉绽之后，也无人帮他包扎伤口。

鸣人只是把你当成我的替代品。  
而若是我想收回，随时都可以。

幼稚的发言，根本像是小孩被抢了玩具的心情，不是吗？  
佐井面无表情，相较佐助他显得更加冷淡，一言不发，对这些抨击与攻击照单全收。  
他其实有很多想问的，他感到很困惑，从和七班一起寻找佐助那时，到现在，他是明白了羁绊  
却不知道佐助到底凭什么这么让鸣人在意，那些事情，那些为他死过的、为他呐喊的，他也都做得到。

——我会比你更爱他。

他平淡的看着佐助，没半个字句走漏，但他心里却疯了似的重复播放着这句话，即使如此，这样的私语却连存在都不被允许，不是吗？

多么悲哀。  
孤独的出生，孤独的成长，好不容易遇到了哥哥，却也离他而去，最后鸣人走了过来，握住他的手却总在看见佐助后松开。

「我从来就没有，妄想得到他。」

谎言累积成自己表面的外壳，并且层层包覆，但宇智波佐助有写轮眼，再如何伪装，他也能一眼看穿，不留情面。

勾玉的红眼睛眯起。

「那就安分些。」

现在在床上辗转反侧的自己，如果下一秒就被杀死似乎也不感意外，回忆太过短暂，比烟花还要短暂，但他已经得到太多，虽然没有偷到他的体温半分，却到处都是他留下的、影子似的仿品。

我可以带着回忆度过余生。  
我可以藉由思念缅怀过去。  
我可以——

「抱歉啊......来晚了！」  
佐井回过头，鸣人站在玄关，一脸歉意展露无疑，他红了脸，笑得很可爱，可能是喝了酒的缘故，是说一般庆祝都得喝酒的吧？所以无可厚非，那他是不是也能跟着做最后一次梦呢？

「没事的。」他眨了眨眼，轻声说着。  
「祝你生日快乐啊，佐井！」鸣人快步走向他，一把抱住他，几个夜晚的界线侵扰早就让佐井不再为这样的拥抱心慌，但他并不是不会痛、并不是不会在这样的拥抱抽离时感到剧痛，只是他习惯了，他又有什么其他办法呢？

这就是、黑暗之人妄图拥抱光明的后果。  
明明已经下定决心了。

「这个送你！」鸣人拿出一个木盒，里头是一组墨水，装在不同的小玻璃罐中，「说起来也是多亏了你，我跟佐助说想请他到云之国帮我买给你的礼物，结果他似乎是吃醋了呢......谢谢你啊佐井，我能跟佐助在一起，都是你的功劳！」

都是、我的、功劳。  
那还真荣幸。

事到如今，笑这件事情早非难事，所以他又笑了，接过那盒珍贵的墨水礼盒，又有谁能想到，喜欢的人送给自己的生日礼物，竟成了他们修成正果的红线呢？

这就是报应吧？  
太过贪心的报应。  
那么，再更加贪心一点，应该也不为过吧？

他主动吻上了鸣人的唇，感受到他着急的推拒，但他不由分说的将鸣人拉到床上，翻身就将他压在身下，「唱一下生日歌吧，虽然你一定唱得不好听。」他要求着，他很少要求，所以鸣人也不禁愣了一下，看着眼前的人长着跟佐助神似的脸，回想起第一夜自己为何会答应佐井的邀请。

因为脸。  
所以即使充满了亏欠和罪恶感，他也欲罢不能。

「祝你生日快乐——」生涩的歌声却因为紧随其后的刺激感而嘎然而止。

佐井伸手握住了他的下身，有技巧的套弄着，他学什么东西都很快，不管是暗杀，还是床技，他知道哪里是人的要害，正如同他知道怎样的爱抚鸣人就会很快的陷入其中。

或许鸣人真是欲罢不能，却还没到非他不可的程度。  
感觉只差临门一脚，却还是被狡猾的对手提前截胡。

「别停啊，鸣人。」他低下头舔弄着，歌声中伴随着难以控制的舒服呻吟，他很满意，最后一次了，至少要完美的收场，佐助肯定不会想花心思让他这么舒服吧？又或许，佐助是插入他的那个，那么，自己也有一定的机会，能成为鸣人的「唯一」。

他用润滑液自己扩张了一下，便自挺立的性器上坐了上去，熟悉的酸胀感让他的身体由内而外的持续发烫，他看着鸣人，跟着染上暧昧的醉意，身体早就超过了暧昧，气氛却从未到过，他们虽然做着最亲密的事情，却远远不是内心最亲密的人。

佐井加快了自己的动作，上下移动对忍者来说根本不算什么，他双手撑在鸣人紧实的腹肌上，而鸣人也因为快感太过猛烈，情不自禁的扶上了佐井纤细而惨白的腰，很难想像即使受过了暗部训练，还是有一小块极软的嫩肉，他摩挲着，看着佐井迷蒙的脸，不自觉得幻想起佐助的样貌。

「佐......」即将攀上的高潮淹过了他的理智，他却适时的顿了声，佐井仿佛没听见似的继续扭着腰肢，鸣人心一沉，猛然抱住他，反过来将他压在床上，他拨开他双腿，将自己的东西狠狠的压在那个不断收缩的洞口，「佐井，这是最后一次了。」他本来还有些不忍想问他「可以吗」，征求同意，但这根本不是可以不可以的问题，这是原则问题，况且，他真正想做爱的人，也只有佐助。

从来就不是他现在正在操干着的这个人。  
他忍住胸口的沉闷，用力的抽插着佐井的后穴，「啊啊——太快了、鸣人！」佐井没料到他会突然这样，之前的性爱鸣人都相较之下的兴致阑珊，但今晚，也许因为是自己的生日，也许是最后一次，总归不会是突然发现其实喜欢的是自己、又或是跟自己做爱很爽之类的原因。  
但不论原因是什么，被宣告末期的病人又能要求什么？只能紧紧抓着赖以为生的浮木、抓着正在自己身上冲刺的男人，用尽全身的细胞去感受，灼热的呼吸、灼热的快意，在这最后一次的欢愉里，尽全力偷取能支撑他一生的东西。

不会是爱。  
那种奢侈品，他要不起。

此刻的夜不再寒冷，月光也逐渐清晰，窗外的大雨渐渐停下，只有一层雾覆盖在玻璃上，他抱着鸣人的身体，像抱着小时后最钟爱的玩偶，这些温暖的东西他都只配暂时拥有，最后团藏将那个玩偶丢到火里，指着焦黑的残影说着：「其实，『根』，是不能任何地方扎根的，佐井。」  
是的，他不能，在任何地方生根。  
那时候麻木的心痛，现在却心痛到麻木，他本不该流泪的，上一次哭已经是哥哥过世的时候了，他本该知足，但他错估了爱意的温度。

谢谢你，鸣人。

他在心里道谢着，张开嘴却依旧言不由衷。  
「鸣人，祝你......幸福。」

但是我已经无法回头了。

鸣人送他的墨水组，被他放在床底的防潮木盒里头，里面的画像越来越精细，他通常在夜深人静的时候画画，偶尔，心情好的话，他会用忍术将画里头的鸣人召唤出来，他会先定定的看着平面的画像，他的忍术无法临摹那双眼睛的美丽与光辉，一个个的赝品来来去去，每当他最后情不自禁的亲吻和拥抱，便会在结束后浑身上下烙下淡淡的墨水痕，鸣人送的墨水颜色极难形容，介于黝黑到赭灰之间，暧昧难辨，却让人百看不厌。

有几个瞬间，他会在月光下看见这样的色彩发着淡金色的光芒，有些惊喜，而又有些时候，他会觉得这颜色跟自己很像，是灰烬的颜色。

晴天时，他便会就这副模样到街上，不认识的人暗自观察，认识的人寒暄之时不免会问上几句，他会微笑着说：「没什么，只是发现人体就是最好的画布罢了。」

他偶尔也会到火影楼去见见鸣人，当然都特地选在佐助外出的时刻，那个人会腼腆的笑着说工作多累，然后慷慨的邀约他一起去吃拉面，他会答应，却从未在邀请他去自己的家里。

就站在这里就好，隔着不远不近的距离观望就好，用不期不待的心态思念就好，他很幸福，不再躲在夜雨中哭泣了，那他就回到线外。

当时烧焦的皮肤都一寸寸的逐渐剥落下来，底下的肌肤依旧白皙，他知道心脏还是继续跳动，即便已经无人能够传达。

但他终于可以不再说谎。  
那个人在他心里，画了一幅画。  
他越是向往、越是靠近，就弄得满身是伤。

像现在，满身的墨水痕。  
但愿关于你的一切，在我身上，永远残留，永不消失。

End.


End file.
